A double blind clinical trial of human leukocyte interferon is in progress to evaluate it for the prevention of recurrences of herpetic keratitis. The first stage of the trial was performed using interferon that was probably too low to provide the necessary protection and no difference was found in the recurrence rate of the interferon-treated or placebo-treated groups. A new, higher titered preparation is now being tested but this stage of the study is still too short to permit analysis of the data. Treatment of experimental herpetic stromal keratitis is being studied. Studies will include combinations of antiviral agents, such as trifluorrothymidine and Ara-AMP with steroids such as dexamethasone and prednisolone. Work will continue on cell mediated immunity in patients with ocular herpes infections and results compared to those in non-infected people. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Forrest, W., Kaufman, H.E.: Zosteriform herpes simplex. Amer. J. Ophth. 81:86, 1976. Kaufman, H.E.: Treatment of viral infections. In, Symposium on Ocular Therapy, Vol. 8. Edited by I.H. Leopold & R.P. Burns. J. Wiley & Sons, N.Y. 1976, pp. 37-40.